Уайльд, Оскар
Оскар Фингал О’Флаэрти Уилс Уайльд (Уайлд; Oscar Fingal O’Flahertie Wills Wilde, 1854—1900) — ирландский поэт, драматург, писатель, эссеист, масон. Один из самых известных драматургов позднего Викторианского периода, яркая знаменитость того времени, позднее осужденный за «непристойное» (гомосексуальное) поведение и после двух лет тюрьмы уехавший во Францию. Наиболее известен своими многочисленными пьесами, крылатыми словами и афоризмами, а также романом «Портрет Дориана Грея» (1891). Биография Оскар Уайльд родился 16 октября 1854 г. в Дублине, в протестантской семье хирурга сэра Уильяма Уайльда. Мать Оскара — леди Джейн Франчески Уайльд — светская дама, которая также писала стихи под псевдонимом Speranza — Надежда, подчеркивая этим своё сочувствие освободительному движению Ирландии. Уайльд изучал классическую литературу в колледже Святой Троицы в Дублине, после чего получил стипендию на обучение в Оксфордском университете (Магдален колледж). Окончил Оксфорд в 1878 г. с отличием, и там же получил престижную премию Ньюдигейт за стихотворное произведение «Равенна» (Ravenna, 1878). В университетские годы Уайльд был известен своим экстравагантным образом жизни и прогрессивными убеждениями, был сторонником эстетизма, из-за чего получил плохую репутацию. По окончании университета, благодаря своему таланту, остроумию и умению привлечь внимание, Уайльд быстро влился в литературные круги. Его первый поэтический сборник «Стихи» написан в духе прерафаэлитов, опубликован в 1881 году, незадолго до того, как Уайльд отправился с лекциями в Северную Америку. После женитьбы на Констанс Ллойд в 1884, свет увидел ряд сборников рассказов для детей, изначально написанных для его сыновей. Новелла «Преступление лорда Артура Сэвила» была издана незадолго до первого и единственного романа Уайльда «Портрет Дориана Грея» (1891). С 1890 начали пользоваться успехом его театральные постановки: комедии «Веер леди Уиндермир» (1892), «Женщина, не стоящая внимания» (1893), «Идеальный муж» (1895) и «Важно быть серьезным» (1895). Последней пьесе Уайльда «Саломея», написанной на французском языке, было отказано в лицензии в Лондоне, однако позже в 1905 пьеса послужила основой для одноименной оперы Рихарда Штраусса, и была опубликована в Англии в переводе близкого друга Уайльда лорда Альфреда Дугласа. Отец лорда Дугласа, маркиз Куинсберри, не одобрял близкие отношения своего сына с драматургом сомнительной репутации. После того как маркиз публично оскорбил Уайльда, разгорелась бурная ссора, которая послужила поводом для тюремного заключения Уайльда в 1895 за гомосексуализм (согласно действовавшему тогда закону, карающему «непристойное поведение» или содомию). Его осудили на два года тюремного заключения и исправительных работ, после чего Уайльд обанкротился, и его здоровье серьёзно ослабло. Полагаясь на финансовую поддержку близких друзей, в 1897 Уайльд переехал во Францию и сменил имя на Себастьяна Мельмота (Sebastian Melmoth). В то время он написал знаменитую поэму «Баллада Редингской тюрьмы» (1898). Оскар Уайльд скончался в изгнании во Франции 30 ноября 1900 года от острого менингита, вызванного ушной инфекцией. Он был похоронен в Париже. Творчество Период зрелого и интенсивного литературного творчества Уайльда охватывает 1887—1895. В эти годы появились: сборник рассказов «Преступление лорда Артура Севиля» (Lord Savile’s crime, 1887), два тома сказок «Счастливый принц» (The Happy prince, 1888) и «Гранатовый домик» (A House of pomegranates, 1892), цикл диалогов и статей, излагающих эстетические взгляды У. — «Упадок лжи» (The Decay of Lying, 1889), «Критик как художник» (The Critic as Artist, 1890) и др. В 1891 вышло в свет наиболее прославленное произведение У. — роман «Портрет Дориана Грея» (The Picture of Dorian Gray). С 1892 начал появляться цикл великосветских комедий Уайльда, написанных в духе драматургии Ожье, Дюма-сына, Сарду, — «Веер леди Уиндермир» (Lady Windermere’s Fan, 1892), «Женщина, не стоящая внимания» (A woman of no importance, 1893), «Идеальный муж» (An ideal husband, 1894), «Как важно быть серьёзным» (The importance of being earnest, 1895). Эти комедии, лишённые действия и характерности персонажей, но полные остроумной салонной болтовни, эффектных афоризмов, парадоксов, имели большой успех на сцене. В 1893 году Уайльд написал на французском языке драму в стихах «Саломея», имевшую ещё больший успех. В тюрьме он написал свои последние произведения — «Балладу Редингской тюрьмы» (Ballade of Reading Gaol, 1898) и свою исповедь в виде письма к лорду Дугласу «De profundis» (1897, опубл. 1905; полный неискажённый текст впервые опубл. в 1962). Основной образ у Уайльда — денди-вивёр, апологет аморального эгоизма и праздности. Он борется со стесняющей его традиционной «рабьей моралью» в плане измельчённого ницшеанства. Конечная цель индивидуализма Уайльда — полнота проявления личности, усматриваемая там, где личность нарушает установленные нормы. «Высшие натуры» Уайльда наделены утончённой извращённостью. Пышный апофеоз самоутверждающейся личности, разрушающей все преграды на пути своей преступной страсти, представляет собой «Саломея». Соответственно кульминационной точкой эстетизма Уайльда оказывается «эстетика зла». Однако воинствующий эстетический имморализм является у Уайльда лишь исходным положением; развитие идеи всегда приводит в произведениях Уайльда к восстановлению прав этики. Любуясь Саломеей, лордом Генри, Дорианом, Уайльд всё же вынужден осудить их. Ницшеанские идеалы терпят крушение уже в «Герцогине Падуанской». В комедиях Уайльда совершается «снятие» имморализма в комическом плане, его имморалисты-парадоксалисты оказываются на практике блюстителями кодекса буржуазной морали. Почти все комедии строятся на искуплении некогда совершённого антиморального поступка. Следуя по пути «эстетики зла», Дориан Грей приходит к уродливому и низменному. Несостоятельность эстетического отношения к жизни без опоры в этическом — тема сказок «Звёздное дитя» (The star child), «Рыбак и его душа» (The Fisherman and his soul). Рассказы «Кентрвилльское привидение» (The Canterville ghost), «Натурщик-миллионер» и все сказки Уайльда кончаются апофеозом любви, самопожертвования, сострадания к обездоленным, помощи бедным. Проповедь красоты страдания, христианства (взятого в этико-эстетическом аспекте), к которой Уайльд пришёл в тюрьме (De profundis), была подготовлена в его предшествующем творчестве. Не чужд был Уайльд и заигрываний с социализмом человека при социалистическом строе" (The soul of man under socialism, 1891), который в представлении Уайльда ведёт к праздной, эстетской жизни, к торжеству индивидуализма. В стихах, сказках, романе Уайльда красочное описание вещественного мира оттесняет повествование (в прозе), лирическое выражение эмоций (в поэзии), давая как бы узоры из вещей, орнаментальный натюрморт. Основной объект описания — не природа и человек, а интерьер, натюрморт: мебель, драгоценные камни, ткани и т. п. Стремление к живописной многокрасочности определяет тяготение Уайльда к восточной экзотике, а также к сказочности. Для стилистики Уайльда характерно обилие живописных, подчас многоярусных сравнений, часто развёрнутых, крайне детализированных. Сенсуализм Уайльда, в отличие от импрессионистического, не ведёт к разложению предметности в потоке ощущений; при всей красочности стиля Уайльда для него характерны ясность, замкнутость, граненость формы, определённость предмета, не расплывающегося, но сохраняющего чёткость контуров. Простота, логическая точность и ясность языкового выражения сделали хрестоматийными сказки Уайльда. Уайльд с его погоней за изысканными ощущениями, с его гурманским физиологизмом чужд метафизических стремлений. Фантастика Уайльда, лишённая мистической окраски, является либо обнажённо-условным допущением, либо сказочной игрой вымысла. Из сенсуализма Уайльда вытекает известное недоверие к познавательным возможностям разума, скептицизм. В конце жизни, склоняясь к христианству, Уайльд воспринял его лишь в этическом и эстетическом, а не в собственно религиозном плане. Мышление у Уайльда приобретает характер эстетической игры, выливаясь в форму отточенных афоризмов, поражающих парадоксов, оксюморонов. Главную ценность получает не истинность мысли, а острота её выражения, игра слов, преизбыток образности, побочных смыслов, который свойственен его афоризмам. Если в иных случаях парадоксы Уайльда имеют целью показать противоречие между внешней и внутренней стороной изображаемой им лицемерной великосветской среды, то часто их назначение — показать антиномичность нашего рассудка, условность и относительность наших понятий, ненадёжность нашего знания. Уайльд оказал большое влияние на декадентскую литературу всех стран, в частности на русских декадентов 1890-х гг. Библиография Пьесы * Вера, или Нигилисты (1880) * Герцогиня Падуанская (1883) * Саломея (1891, исполнена впервые в 1896 в Париже) * Веер леди Уиндермир (1892) * Женщина, не стоящая внимания (1893) * Идеальный муж (1894) * Как важно быть серьёзным (ок. 1895) * Святая куртизанка и Флорентийская трагедия — фрагменты. Впервые опубликованы в 1908 Романы * Портрет Дориана Грея (1891) * Телени (1893) Повести и рассказы * Кентервильское привидение (1887) * Преступление лорда Артура Сэвила (1887) * Портрет мистера У. Х. (1889) * Натурщик-миллионер * Сфинкс без загадки * De Profundis (Из глубин или Тюремная исповедь) — письмо-исповедь из тюрьмы (1897, опубл. 1905, посм.) Сказки Из сборника «Счастливый принц»: * Счастливый Принц * Соловей и роза * Преданный Друг * Великан-эгоист * Замечательная ракета Из сборника «Гранатовый домик», предназначенного, по словам Уайльда, «ни для британского ребёнка, ни для британской публики»: * Мальчик-Звезда * Молодой король * Рыбак и его душа * День рождения Инфанты (1889) Поэзия * Сфинкс (1894) * Баллада Редингской тюрьмы (1898) Эссе * Душа человека при социализме (1891) Сборник «''Замыслы» (1891): * ''Упадок лжи (1889) * Кисть, перо и отрава * Критик как художник (1890) * Истина масок См. также * Уайльд (фильм) Источники * Collected works, ed. by R. Ross, 14 vls, L., 1907—1909; Собр. соч. в 7 тт., изд. Саблина, 1906—07; Собр. соч. в 4 тт., изд. Маркса, отд. соч. в изд. «Скорпион», «Польза» и др. * Symons A., Studies in prose and verse, L., 1904; Его же, A Study of O. Wilde, L., 1931; Sherard R. H., The Life of O. Wilde, L., 1906 переиздание; Его же, The Real O. Wilde, L., 1917, Ransome A., O. Wilde, L., 1912; Hopkins R. T., O. Wilde, a study of the man and his work, L., 1913; Richter H., O. Wildes Dichterische Persönlichkeit, «Englische Studien», 1912, Bd. 45; Harris F., O. Wilde, his life and confession, 3 rd. ed., 2 vls, N. Y., 1918; Millard C. S., O. Wilde and the aesthetic movement, Dublin, 1920; Bendz E., O. Wilde a retrospect, Göteborg, 1921; Hagemann C., O. Wilde, Stuttgart, 1925; Choisy L. F., O. Wilde, P., 1927; Davray H., O. Wilde, P., 1928; Lemonnier L., La vie d’Oscar Wilde, P., 1931; Braybrooke P., O. Wilde, 2 nd ed., L., 1932; Renier G., O. Wilde, P., 1933; Венгерова З., Лит. характеристики, СПБ, 1897; Коган П., Очерки по ист. зап.-европ. лит., т. III; Чуковский К., Уайльд, П., 1922; Аксельрод Л., Мораль и красота в произв. Уайльда, Ив.-Возн., 1923. * Mason S., Bibliography of O. Wilde, London, 1914. Ссылки * http://www.lib.ru/WILDE/ * Краткое содержание произведений О. Уайльда * Призведения Уайльда in English Категория:Драматурги Ирландии Категория:Драматурги Великобритании Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся 16 октября Категория:Родившиеся в 1854 году Категория:Умершие 30 ноября Категория:Умершие в 1900 году Категория:Писатели Ирландии Категория:Писатели Великобритании Категория:Поэты Ирландии Категория:Поэты Великобритании Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Английские поэты Категория:Социалисты